Marie Antoinette
Marie Antoinette is the queen of France, the wife of Louis XVI and the mother of Maria Theresa, Louis Joseph and Louis Charles. She is also the lover of Hans Axel Von Fersen, a Swedish count. When she arrived in Paris, she was rescued from a kidnapping attempt from her cousin, the Duke of Orléans by Oscar Francois de Jarjayes, and since that day Marie Antoinette adored Oscar and saw her as her dearest friend. However, a bad omen appeared before Marie Antoinette and the people in the court as she signed the marriage certificate on her's and Louis XVI's wedding when she arrived at Versailles, her pen stained it, and many people believed that this was a warning from Divine intervention trying to tell them that Marie Antoinette and Louis's marriage and Marie Antoinette becoming queen will bring a horrible tragedy upon them and France. And, the bad omen came true as the years went by and Marie Antoinette and Louis's irresponsible neglect, spending the tax payers money and blindness to the country's suffering caused Marie Antoinette, once loved by France, to become the most hated queen in history. In contribution to ruining her reputation, she trusted Madame de Polignac who told her to lie and gamble so she can win money to pay off the country's debts. The final nail to Marie Antoinette's coffin and the spark for the French revolution was when she was framed by Jeanne Valois de la Motte , a descendant of the extinct noble family, about defrauding jewelers who were making a very expensive diamond necklace that was originally being made for the late King's mistress, Madame Du Barry , and hired a prostitute who looked like Marie Antoinette to impersonate the queen when making the deal to take the necklace but never paid for it, as well as lying to everyone that she and Marie Antoinette were lesbian lovers.This would not only ruin Marie Antoinette's reputation permanently, the crime would become the greatest case in French history known as "The Affair of the Diamond Necklace". After '''Jeanne de Valios '''was sent to prison, people were on her side and turned against Marie Antoinette, losing all the supporters she had. After the fall of the wall of Bastille, Marie Antoinette, her husband and children were taken prisoner and put on house arrest until their trial, soon Marie Antoinette and her lover Hans Axel Von Fersen reunited as he tried to help Marie and her family escape, sadly it failed and they were dragged back to Paris. The whole experience made her hair turn white from fear and the people demanded that Marie Antoinette and her husband be triad for their crimes, and when they were found guilty of the charges they were sentenced to death. Before her death, she was served by Rosalie Lamorlière, another friend of Oscar and she wanted Rosalie to talk about Oscar as it made the former queen's mind feel at ease. On her last day, Marie gave Rosalie a paper rose that she crafted out of cosmetic paper and asked Rosalie to color it as Oscar's favorite color. Marie Antoinette was guillotined for spending tax payers money on herself instead of the people, lying about gambling, escaping house arrest and not punishing nobles who were getting away with crime and murder in Paris while she was still queen. Category:Female characters Category:Royals